


Calm

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, calm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6191482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Calm

Clint is the most composed person,  
On the Avengers team.  
It allows him to make split second decisions.  
And formulate strategies.  
this comes from his training as a sniper.  
He has to be precise and calm so he can watch everyone's back.  
His calculating nature makes him one of,  
The best marksman in the world.  
Its very hard to break his composure.  
Several have tried and failed.


End file.
